Let Go
by emaline5678
Summary: Set during season seven. Piper tries to let go of her fear and trust Leo again during one special slow dance.


Let Go

_I don't own "Charmed" and sadly never will. This is just my tribute to the show and its amazing cast of characters._

_Set roughly between "Charmed Noir" and "There's Something About Leo" in season seven. Mucho Leo/Piper love and angst. Rated T to be safe._

The pair sat shoulder to shoulder on the soft, familiar sofa like kids at a junior prom, not like husband and wife. Both fidgeted, too nervous to speak first. Piper Halliwell sat with her hands twisting nervously in her lap. Next to her, Leo Wyatt sat with his hands clasped between his knees, his green eyes sneaking glances at Piper every now and then.

They had had a nice romantic dinner at a new Greek restaurant situated by the bay. Piper still wore the low-cut violet dress her sister Phoebe had helped pick out. It was the most decadent thing she had bought herself in months. A mother of two young boys just didn't have the time or desire to buy clothes that felt like heaven against her skin. She longed to just jump into a pair of old flannel pjs and call it a night.

Leo sat next to Piper, clothed in his best blue suit. Piper's heart had melted when she first saw him at the door. He just looked so handsome with his blonde hair spiked, his suit pressed, his favorite cologne on his neck. It had taken _a lot_ of strength just to resist the urge to jump into his arms at that moment. But no – Piper wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

"I really had a good time tonight," Leo said, finally breaking the thick, awkward silence that hung between them. She smiled in return.

"Yeah, it was really nice to just talk."

"To talk about _us_ for once – no demons or warlocks in sight," he said, turning his warm, kind eyes to her. Piper felt her breath stop as he looked at her, his eyes expressing all his love for her. She wanted to lean over and –

No, she couldn't. Not yet. She had spent the last few months trying to save her husband from the brink of insanity. He had been lost – tortured by guilt and betrayal. A friend – mentor - Elder had betrayed them all by killing Piper and Leo's future adult son, Chris. Then this Elder, Gideon, had tried to murder their young son, Wyatt. The betrayal had shaken Leo to the core – shaken his beliefs, his morals, everything. Piper thought he had become a jigsaw puzzle of emotional broken pieces - she didn't know if he would even let her help put the pieces back together. She had thought she had lost him forever when he had finally vowed to stay away from her and the boys.

Then, suddenly, Phoebe's idea of a vision quest worked its magic and Leo was healed. No more confusion – guilt - nothing. He was just one happy, laughing, helpful, loving husband and father again. He wanted to start over with Piper again – he wanted to officially come back to her and the boys. That was what she wanted more than anything – to have her family back again after a year and a half apart. Yet, something still felt off-center – like a framed picture hung crookedly on the wall.

"Piper," Leo began again. He reached for her hand, but she quickly jumped to her feet as if his touch burnt her skin. She could feel his eyes watch her as she moved to the radio. Flipping it on, her shaking hands scanned the tuner just to avoid looking back at the hurt and pain that would be reflected in his eyes.

"Piper, I thought this is what we wanted," he said, confusion and hurt coloring his voice. Piper winced at the pain. He stood up and moved towards her.

"I thought we were going to be together again."

He stood only inches away from her. Piper could feel his breath, warm and tender, on the back of her exposed neck. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the nearness of him. She wanted to turn and give in, but not yet.

"I know, Leo," Piper whispered quietly. "I want us to be together again, but – I can't just jump into bed with you."

Leo laughed, breaking the tension. She glimpsed his million-watt grin over her shoulder. She couldn't help feeling a smile of her own flutter across her face.

"I'm not asking for _that_. I mean, it would be great, but I'm not pressuring you into anything, Piper. I just want you to trust me again."

"That's the thing," she said, finally turning to face him. She crossed her arms protectively across her chest as she kept her defenses raised. "I don't know if I _can_ trust you."

"Piper, we've been through this. I'm fine. You know there's no other place I'd rather be than right here. I'm not chasing demons anymore – real or otherwise."

"But you're still an Elder –"

"And I'm not going anywhere. I can still be an Elder and be a husband and father. I gave that all up once and I'm not going to give it up again," he replied with energy. His face darkened. "Besides, I don't really care what _They_ have to say anymore anyway."

Piper's heart went out to her husband. He may have gotten over Chris's murder (besides he did have a second chance with him now), but the shadows were still there in the background. Piper had felt the same when Prue died – she had moved past the guilt and grief, but the loss still remained, locked away only to pop out at the worst of times.

"I don't know, Leo," she said, slowly.

"Piper, what is it?" he murmured, his eyes pleading, full of concern. "There was a time you could have told me anything."

Piper rubbed her hands over her bare arms as if she felt a sudden chill. She had trusted him before he left her and Wyatt to be an Elder. On their wedding day he had made promises to love her and stay by her side for eternity. How could she be sure he wouldn't want to leave again? If he broke his promise once…Piper shivered at the thought. She didn't think she could handle it if he left her and their children again.

"You're cold," he said softly, slowly rubbing his hands over her arms. Piper still kept her face down as tears began to fill her brown eyes. His touch felt so _good_, so normal against her skin. She wanted desperately to just let go, but what if she got hurt again? A woman's heart could only be shattered so many times before the pieces were lost and forgotten.

"Piper," Leo whispered softly, moving closer still. "Please tell me. I love you too much to see you so upset. Please, just let me in."

Piper shut her eyes and let the tears spill slowly down her cheeks. They carved out silent springs as they dropped like dew onto her dress. Leo watched them fall, his heart wrenching in pain for her. He wanted nothing more than to just wrap her in his arms forever – to erase the entire outside world if only for one moment – one night. Yet, that would only push her away further. She had to come to him in her own time.

"I'm scared," Piper choked out. "I'm scared that if I really let go and love you and trust you again, I'll just end up hurt."

"Piper, that won't happen."

"Won't it?" she cried, looking up at him. "It happened before, didn't it? What if the Elders take you away for good now, whether you like it or not? What if some darklighter finally gets you? I mean, things are finally so perfect; I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. I'm waiting for the next catastrophic event to hit. If something does happen, I honestly don't know if I could take it. I can't – I can't lose you again or the boys or Phoebe or Paige or –"

"Shhhh," Leo soothed as Piper babbled. He finally stepped forward and wrapped her small body into his arms. She didn't stop him. Instead, she let herself sob into his strong, familiar chest, holding onto his jacket lapels.

Leo ran his hand slowly up and down Piper's back as she cried. His insides always disintegrated when she cried. To see her so scared tore at his heart. He had told her what a mistake he had made by leaving her and Wyatt a year earlier. He had told her he loved her more than life itself. Yet, there were some truths he had to keep hidden from her. He hated lying to her because he knew some day she would sense his lies and it would turn her love into suspicion and then hate.

He wanted more than anything to sit her down and explain everything. He wanted to tell her he was normal again not because of Phoebe's vision quest, but because he had joined the Avatars. She didn't have to fear anything again because as an Avatar, he would help to end the whole stupid battle between good and evil. They would all finally live in a normal, demon-free world. They could watch Wyatt and Chris grow up safe and secure. He wanted to unload everything, but knew it would only frighten, hurt and confuse her. The Avatars had been built up as this evil dark cloud on the horizon by the Elders and the fact that Leo was a member could push her away forever. He had just had to believe that when she was ready for the truth, she would be as accepting of it as he was.

For now, he just held her, the love of his life. He had clipped his wings once to be with her and he would do it again in a second. He would sacrifice all of heaven to be by her side. He let his strength and love strengthen her as she had helped him so recently.

As Piper's tears began to subside, a slow soft song started to play on the radio. Piano, sprinkled with strings, backed a powerful operatic female as she sang of being afraid to love. A soft smile crept onto Leo's face as an idea formed in his head.

"Come on," he said, taking Piper's hand.

"Come on what?' she asked, wiping at her wet cheeks.

"Dance with me."

Piper snorted and smiled. "You don't dance."

"Maybe not well," Leo said with a laugh. "But I can manage the slow songs. Come on."

"Leo-"

"One dance. Please, Piper," he insisted. Sighing, Piper gave in, moving close to him. She placed one hand on his shoulder and he took her small right hand. His other hand rested comfortably on her back.

"Don't step on my feet," Piper joked as they began to sway to the music. "These are Phoebe's shoes and she'd kill you."

"I'll be careful," he said, pulling her even closer. "Now just dance with me."

Piper sighed again, willing herself to relax. She just couldn't let go of her fear. The tears had helped a little, just as a spring shower thawed the ice and snow. Yet, something still held her back.

As they danced, Leo could still feel her tense body under his hand. Inwardly, he sighed. He knew it would take time. He had put her through so much. Yet, it hurt to think that after all they'd been through, she still couldn't trust him. Didn't she believe he would never hurt her? Didn't she believe his love?

Piper allowed the music to brush over her senses like soft, silky angelic wings. She breathed deeply – taking in Leo's scent, his cologne. She closed her eyes as she moved unconsciously closer to him, his hand tightening against her back.

Leaning her cheek against his chest, she could feel the steady, constant rhythm of his heart. Was it her imagination or did it seem to beat in time with her own? Her body trembled to be this near to him. Memories of her together with him flickered through her mind like frozen photographs: that first kiss at P3 when she admitted she loved him rather then Dan, the joy on his face when she told him she would marry him, the wedding kiss that had made Piper feel as if she had stolen a piece of heaven. Her body craved to just finally let go and be free with Leo. She knew she loved him with all her soul. Her body wanted to ignore the fear and let her heart lead her to happiness. Yet, her mind couldn't quiet feel completely free.

Leo felt Piper slowly relax in his arms and his heart lightened. He had been hoping for this moment for months – when she would finally lower her defenses to him. They had shared a brief moment when Chris had been conceived, but that had seemed like stolen time. Before the Avatars, he had thought he would never be with her again – he never thought he'd be whole again. Now as an Avatar, he knew their future could be full of only love and peace.

Slowly, he caressed Piper's hand with his thumb. He then moved his hand to her hair. She slipped both arms around his neck, moving even closer to him. He could feel her soft skin against his neck and he felt his heart tremble. Piper kept her eyes closed as if soaking up every moment of their dance together. He fumbled with her hair clip, silently cursing it as it caught on the pins in her hair.

Piper giggled as Leo continued to fumble with the clip. She looked up at him and brushed away his fingers.

"Sorry, I couldn't get it," he said with a grimace, thinking she would then end the dance. Instead, she smiled slowly at him, her mouth enchanting him as always. Her hands slowly moved to her hair, released the clip and shook out her long dark hair.

"Better?" she whispered barely breathing. She couldn't tear her eyes from his mouth – his lips to be exact. She could feel herself trembling as she stood inches away from the man she loved. She ached for his touch as she always did. Only he had made her body feel like a bag of quivering jelly with just one touch of his hand.

"Much better," he murmured, his mouth dry as he became mesmerized by her beauty. He reached one hand to her rosy flushed cheek to lightly caress it. She closed her eyes as her body trembled again from his touch. His heart throbbed as he watched the range of emotions that ran across her face from his one touch. Unable to resist her anymore, Leo moved closer to her lips.

Piper raised her parted lips to Leo, begging him to kiss her. Her brain was screaming at her to just turn and walk away. Sure, she loved him, but it was all moving too fast. Only a few weeks earlier she had thought he'd end up a lost soul in the underworld. Now he – Oh, just shut up, Piper thought as Leo pressed his lips to hers.

She closed her eyes in ecstasy as she felt her body sag against him. She hadn't realized how much she had wanted him, missed him. As the kiss deepened, she parted her lips even more, meeting his tongue with hers.

She pressed her arms tighter around his neck, pulling him closer to her as he finally ran his hands through her hair. He had dreamed of caressing those silky strands for months, seeing them spread out on a pillow like a feathery halo. Her hands moved to explore their own route through his dirty blonde hair, as Leo moved to caress her face and neck.

Piper felt herself whimper in agony as Leo left her mouth to slide his warm lips over her neck. She could feel his hot breath and his soft, moist tongue on her skin, causing her breath to catch in her throat. She pushed herself closer to him, wanting to feel her body against his hard chest.

She moved her hands down to his back, loving every inch of him, loving how excited he made her feel. He was the only man who could make her physically ache from need – as if her soul was hungry with desire. Maybe only a soul mate could truly satisfy that deep eternal hunger. At least no other man could make her feel as if she had literally gone to heaven when Leo kissed her.

Leo moved his kisses to her soft shoulder, his fingers moving to her dress strap. With his Elder and Avatar powers, he could sense her desire and love for him coming off in such waves that he thought he would drown. Coupled with his own longing and love for her, he could barely breathe – let alone think. His fingers trembled as they pushed aside her thin spaghetti strap. He then kissed the warm, soft skin there.

Piper could hardly breath, knowing she would lose control at any moment. She couldn't just let her lust for him rule her. If she gave in too early and something happened….Trust wasn't earned over a candlelight dinner and a few deep kisses. It was a start, but they hadn't reached the finish line for her yet.

Leo moved his lips back to hers, his mouth hungry again for her. She felt her resolve slip again as his hand slid over her sensitive breast. It didn't help matters that he could feel how much she wanted – desired – craved him through the thin fabric of her dress.

"No, Leo, wait –" Piper gasped, breaking off the kiss.

"What's wrong?" he breathed, confused. She took a step away, trying to calm herself and clear her head. She couldn't look at him yet – not when he looked at her with such desire. She was always hooked when he had that deeply passionate look in his green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Leo, but this is moving too fast. I – I can't do this. Not yet. Believe me, I want to, but I – I still need time."

Leo sighed and Piper snuck a glance up at his face. She knew he'd be frustrated, but if he loved her, he'd understand.

He smiled softly at her. "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have –"

"No, please don't apologize. It was fine," Piper said, her face breaking into a grin. "Ok, it was more than fine. Just baby steps for now. I'll let you in soon, Leo, I – I just need more time for me. Time to think. You may be safe and sane, but I need to fix my head, ok?"

"Not a problem. Where else am I going to go?" he asked, slowly caressed her cheek with a finger. She smiled, relishing the look of love that radiated from his eyes. She hoped he could read the same in her own.

"Let's go check on the boys," she said, taking his hand. "I'm sure Aunt Phoebe's sick to death of them by now."

Leo laughed and she squeezed his hand. His smile then dimmed as he looked at her. "Then I should probably go."

"No," she whispered. "Please stay. At least until I fall asleep."

He smiled again and raised her hand to his lips. "As you wish, my lady."

Piper laughed at his goofy charm as he grinned his famous dimpled smile. Then his eyes turned serious and tender. "I love you, Piper."

"I love you too," she breathed. Sharing one more look of love, they moved towards the nursery, their fingers intertwined as if united together forever.


End file.
